Suffering
by Gemini969
Summary: Legolas runs into major trouble. Will Elrond and company be able to save him? Post-RotK
1. The Riderless Horse

The Riderless Horse  
  
Arod ran fast throughout the night, he knew that he had to get help, and get it fast. He ran fast in the direction, which he and his master had been headed. Arod hoped that he would reach help in time to save his master and best friend. He knew that wherever he was headed he was less than a half a day or nights travel from it. For his master had told him so, and that had been several miles back. After running for hours and having covered a great distance Arod had finally reached his destination in the estimated time. The destination had been Rivendell.  
  
After the War of the Ring, Lord Elrond was supposed to have gone into the west. However, he hadn't been able to bring himself to leave and instead remained in Rivendell along with a small colony of elves. Even a few humans lived in Rivendell. Eladdan and Elrohir had also stayed, refusing to leave without their father.  
  
Elrond was in his study discussing with his sons the proper way of behaving in the library. The twins had managed to knock down every bookcase in the entire library. "Well what do you two have to say for yourselves?" asked Elrond seriously. When a knock came from the door. "Come in" called Elrond. "Talk about saved by the bell" muttered Eladdan to Elrohir. Elrohir replied by releasing a breath he'd been holding. The messenger scrambled inside the office and said, "Sire a white horse approaches Rivendell. It appears to be from Rohan but it has no rider." Elrond thought for a moment and then dismissed the messenger. Elrond remained at his desk deep in thought. Eladdan and Elrohir looked at each other and discussed the news with each other for a moment. Suddenly Elrohir glanced up, "well, we know only one person who would journey here on a white horse seemingly from Rohan."   
  
Elrond glanced up quickly; it had finally dawned on him. *By the Valar! That's Legolas's horse *. Elrond leapt from his desk and darted from the room closely followed by Eladdan and Elrohir. The twins began murmuring to each other, " I wonder what has befallen our dear friend this time" said Eladdan jokingly. Elrohir glanced back, "If Arod is coming here rider less then whatever it is cannot be good." Eladdan nodded in agreement and the trio sped toward Arod. Not knowing what lay in store for them. 


	2. Despite

Despite  
  
Elrohir's fears were confirmed when all three caught sight of Arod. "By the Valar what could have happened?" Elrohir managed to ask. The only thing the others could do in response was to shake their heads. For they couldn't even begin to guess what the answer could be. The three began to slowly approach Arod. Elrond could only stare at what he saw in horror. Arod was covered entirely with blood and sweat, upon further inspection by Eladdan it was revealed that although a large percentage of the blood was Arod's not all of it was. "Whatever attacked him must have gotten more than they bargained for" joked Eladdan in an attempt to lighten the mood a little. Elrohir smiled ever so slightly at the attempted joke made by his brother and best friend. "It appears that way gwanur but it appears as though our friend here has also taken in some damage" replied Elrohir. This was a true statement for Arod had several deep jagged gashes and slashes all along his body, which could only have been inflicted with swords. Arod also had many bruises and a right foreleg that was extremely swollen. Eladdan nodded his agreement upon seeing these wounds.   
  
However, when Eladdan tried to lead Arod to the stable for immediate medical treatment Arod reared in protest. The loyal horse couldn't allow these kind Rivendell elves to help him just yet. He still had to take them to his fallen friend and get him help as well. Only when they were all safely back, in Rivendell would he accept any kind of assistance. Eladdan was stunned but again tried to lead the distraught horse to the stable but Arod once again reared up emphasizing his protest. Eladdan stopped confused because he didn't know what to do. Arod's attempts at getting the elves' attentions turned to desperate attempts. Arod began to run back and forth between the kindly elves and the gate hoping to get the point across that he wanted them to follow him. Elrohir stood and watched the horse with a little amusement however, he was soon struck with realization. "Adar, I think that Arod wants us to follow him somewhere. Possibly to where Legolas is." Elrond studied the horse a little hesitating at allowing the critically injured creature to make yet more trips across Middle Earth when the poor creature should be resting and healing. However, Elrond reluctantly agreed with his son for Arod was the only one who could lead them to Legolas. "You are right ion nin, our first priority rests with finding Legolas. However, my heart also tells me that this noble creature has suffered too much this night." With that the trio began rushing around gathering supplies and some herbs that might help them. For they knew that if Arod was as injured as he most certainly was then Legolas was just as injured if not more.   
  
Before long they had all packed the supplies they would need and had mounted their horses. Despite the fact that it was very early in the morning the three were willing to go out after Legolas. This encouraged Arod and gave him the necessary motivation to lead them many miles to where his best friend was. Without hesitation and despite the obvious pain that Arod was experiencing he turned on his heels to where he was facing the gate and bolted out of the gates of Rivendell with Eladdan, Elrohir, and Elrond on their beautiful elven horses right behind him. Arod traveled fast for he knew that time was of the element if he were to help his master and best friend he had to get these elves to him as soon as possible and he was willing to die trying if it mean't getting Legolas the help that Arod was certain that Legolas needed. So the group pressed on not knowing what awaited them in a forest many, many miles away.  
  
Thank-you to everyone who reviewed it is greatly appreciated. Update coming soon. 


	3. Arod's View

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters as of yet. Tolkien owns everything.  
  
I would like to say thanks for all of the reviews I really appreciate them all!!! I am sorry that it took me so long to update this story but I just couldn't seem to get this chapter started. Hopefully the chapters will come faster after this one.  
  
I hope you enjoy and please continue to review.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Arod and his charges were pounding across the fields and Arod desperately wanted to go the entire distance without stopping once, however, the elves and other horses insisted on stopping. That night, after the elves and horses had settled down to sleep and watches had been assigned Arod began to remember how he'd come to end up in Rivendell.  
  
Flashback  
  
Ever since the Fellowship had ended Legolas had never been so antsy in his life. He had tried everything he could think of to pass the time, reading, writing and drawing. All of these things were things that he enjoyed but he just couldn't help but remember the adrenaline rushes that he got when he had been traveling with the Fellowship. Even when they weren't fighting the company had been wonderful and had helped Legolas to loosen up and have fun. For many weeks the floors of the palace had taken a lot of abuse from Legolas's pacing back and forth and if it had been possible, there would have been holes worn into the floor. Legolas paced back and forth across the floor of his room thinking of what he could do, suddenly, a light seemed to go on inside of his head. 'Eureka!!!' he thought, 'I'll go visit Elrond and the twins, yes! That's what I'll do. Afterwards, I can travel for a while and visit some of my old friends from the Fellowship.' Legolas smiled to himself, why hadn't he thought of this before, he would go and talk to his father and then be on his way.   
  
Legolas walked down the familiar pathways to his fathers study and knocked politely. "Enter!!" Thranduil's musical voice yelled. Legolas walked into his father's study. "Ah, Legolas. How are you doing this fine day?" Thranduil had been deeply concerned for Legolas. Something seemed to be bothering his son and he had been wracking his brain for something that might tell him what it was he just couldn't think of anything. "Adar I would like to take some time and travel for awhile to clear my head." Thranduil thought to himself, "That sounds like a great idea of course you have my permission just be careful you know how reports have come in about left over orcs and urukai from the war." Legolas nodded, "Hannon Le Adar." With that Legolas turned and left his father's study.  
  
Thranduil breathed in a sigh of relief. 'Be safe my son.' Legolas walked back to his room and packed all of the necessities that he could possibly need until he reached Elrond's house. Legolas threw on a light cloak and gathered his weapons and headed out of the palace toward the stables. Legolas smiled to himself as he entered the luxurious stable. He walked the familiar path to Arod's stall and Arod was thrilled to see Legolas and nudged him affectionately. Legolas smiled and opened the stall door and Arod walked out. Legolas put on just a simple bridle and mounted up with his small pack of supplies and with a farewell to Mirkwood he turned Arod and the two galloped out of Mirkwood in the highest of spirits. Legolas figured that it would take a total of two weeks or so to reach Rivendell and so the duo took their time in traveling and looked at the healing land that was beginning to look simply gorgeous. After Sauron had been destroyed the sun seemed brighter, the sky bluer, and the grass greener. One evening about ten days into their travel disaster struck. The two had been looking for a safe place to rest for the night when both horse and rider sensed danger approaching. Legolas decided that the threat was too close for the two to outrun and dismounted and prepared himself to fight. He was however, unprepared for the number of enemies that attacked. Legolas could undoubtedly hold his own in a fight of over whelming odds but even he had his limits.  
  
The orcs and urukai seemed to come from everywhere at once and both Arod and Legolas were surrounded. Legolas immediately began dicing and slicing with his knives and Arod was doing his best with hooves and teeth with were adequate for the fight but simply not enough against this many. Legolas and Arod both were receiving many injuries and Legolas knew that this fight would not end well for the two. Legolas let out a high-pitched whistle and Arod jumped and trampled over several orcs and arrived at Legolas's side. "Go Arod!!! Go to Rivendell and get help!" Arod didn't understand why his friend was telling him to run away and leave him behind. Arod stood stubbornly by Legolas's side in an act of defiance and a way of telling Legolas that he wouldn't leave Legolas to face these creatures by himself. Legolas understood but didn't have time to argue with his loyal companion. "Please Arod. Please just go!" Arod received a rough smack on the rear and had no choice but to run. He ran fast and down the road hearing the echoes of the fight seemingly for miles. All Arod could thing of was getting somewhere and getting help. Arod was several miles out from Rivendell when a pack of loose dogs began to give chase. Arod ran faster, but he was exhausted and the poison was beginning to take effect. Arod turned off on a different path that would ultimately take Arod to Rivendell. The dogs chased Arod for miles and Arod suddenly heard more than felt a snapping in his right foreleg. It wasn't the bone, but it was nonetheless painful to endure.  
  
Arod grew angry with himself, for allowing despair to sink in he was a horse from Rohan after all and had gotten both Legolas and himself through the War of the Ring. He could most certainly out run a few beastly dogs. Arod focused his attention on reaching Rivendell instead of the dogs and had no intention of stopping for anything. Not even Sauron himself would stop Arod from reaching Rivendell. Arod breathed in a deep breath full of relief when he passed the familiar river that protected Rivendell from all that meant the city and its resident's harm. Arod knew that these elves would help and continued his dead run to reach the house of Elrond.  
  
End Flashback  
  
And here he was on the way back towards the best friend he'd ever had. Arod could only hope that Legolas was all right when he finally got the needed help to him. With that thought of hope Arod decided to rest knowing in his heart that the journey wasn't over and that this adventure had just begun.  
  
A special thanks to all who reviewed these chapters. I also appreciate those of you who alerted me to the fact that I made a spelling error with one of the twins. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	4. AN Please read!

AN: I am sorry that this is not an update of the story but I am asking for your help. The next chapter I put up will involve Legolas recieving injuries and for the life of me I can't think of good combinations of injuries. So I must ask for my reader's help. If you would all be good enough to send reviews to the authors note with ideas of your own I would very much appreciate it and I will also credit all of the ideas in the following chapter.  
  
Again I apologize for this not being a true update but I need some help. Thank you for reading.  
  
Gemini969 


	5. The Stream

_AN. Thank you to all of the Reviewers who have been so helpful and patient with me on this highly overdue Chapter I would like to thank all of my reviewers who have given me some ideas for the chapter following this. _

The group from Rivendell rose early the next morning no one felt rested at all. Arod seemed to be the only soul among them that was surging with energy. Elrohir stared at the loyal creature standing before him. Deep wounds were all over the horse and were fast becoming infected but Arod paid his injuries little attention his mind was focused on getting back to Legolas. Once the elves had prepared themselves and their belongings they mounted their horses and upon seeing his new found friends ready Arod spun around and took off with renewed speed and hope. Arod was certain that they would reach Legolas that day, but he would have to push these elves and their horses to the limit.

The world flew by the elves and their horses as Arod pushed them still faster across the land as the loyal horse from Rohan made a B line for the Elvin Prince. The sun was high and the heat sweltering when Arod turned in to a forest. The first thing that hit Elrond was the quietness of the place and how thick the air was. Elrohir and Elladan rode up and came alongside Elrond, "This place is quiet, too quiet." Elrond finally said. The words seemed to send chills up every elves spine for they too sensed the unnatural stillness within a place that should have been buzzing with life. The wanderers walked hesitantly through the trees until they came upon a clearing with a small stream running through it. Orc bodies were everywhere it seemed.

The elves gasped at the amount of death and destruction that surrounded them. Arod paid the orc bodies no mind and followed his nose and heart to the small stream, and there, laying half in and half out of the water that was tinged red with blood was the elf he had pushed himself so hard to reach. Arod picked his way down the embankment and to the elf. The horse knew not what to do; he nuzzled Legolas ever so gently encouraging his friend to wake up. However, Legolas remained silent and still. Arod snorted he wasn't willing to give up on the elf he had come so far with. Arod reared and emitted a commanding neigh, demanding the elves' attention. The Rivendell Company turned to see Arod rearing. They ran over and stood on the small embankment that looked over the stream and they looked down at the broken body of Legolas, "Oh no…"Elrond murmured as a tear slid unchecked down Elrond's face.

_Thank you so much for reading this chapter and please review. Thank you and see you next time._


	6. Ada? Will he be alright?

Please forgive the long wait! I will be updating frequently now. Thank you to all of my reviewers and to the silent readers.

Again thank you for your patience.

Legolas's body was laying half in, half out of the water and he was saturated with blood, so much of it in fact that his hair had taken on a sickening pinkish orange color. The twins picked their way down the embankment toward their friend with as much haste as they dared. Elladan gently pulled Legolas out of the frigid water and immediately checked for life. To their surprise Legolas lived despite the numerous brutal injuries that he suffered. From what little was visible to them at a glance Legolas had endured multiple stab wounds and deep cut across his throat.

The twins hurriedly carried Legolas up to their father, who saw the erratic rising and falling of Legolas's chest and gasped, "Alive!" Elrohir nodded gravely, "Aye…for now at least." Elrond had a camp set up as well as a healing tent. The warriors began to frantically set up the healing tent eager to have Legolas treated as soon as possible. While the golden haired Prince was not deeply known by many of the warriors he had gained a place in their hearts at a very young age and it was as if their own brother or son were dying in Legolas's place.

Once the healing tent was up, Elrond rushed Legolas inside and immediately set to work. The quicker he did this the better chance Legolas had of surviving. Elrond and the twins set to removing Legolas's clothes and nothing could have prepared them for the sheer horror of his injuries. What the twins had been able to see at a glance was nothing compared to what had been hidden from view. The stab wounds were many and deep and several of them had obviously been twisted. Two of the deepest were to Legolas's two thighs which had been the injuries that had been the cause of Legolas's collapse. Then there was a long slash that ran the length of Legolas's hip to his upper chest, it was so deep in one place that the white of two of Legolas's ribs was just barely, visible.

The wounds were tediously washed and rewashed, so intent were the elves on removing any trace of infection from them. After the repetitive washing of Legolas's injuries, they were stitched and bandaged. The Peredhil family silently washed Legolas's body of the filth that had accumulated there during the battle and they also washed Legolas's shiny golden hair that only seemed to fall dull and lifelessly after being washed. Legolas was wrapped in three warm blankets and left to rest.

"Ada? Will he be alright?" Elrohir asked fearfully after a time. Elrond said nothing at first; he only watched Legolas sleep for a moment and then replied, "I do not know."


End file.
